towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Verhör
130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Das Verhör ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Garrzo. Es handelt sich um eine Erzählung, die in seinem Hero Factory-Universum spielt. Zeitliche Einordnung Das Verhör spielt direkt nach dem Ende von Dystopia und einige Wochen vor Selbstfindung. Die Geschichte Nervös lief die junge Frau im Verhörraum auf und ab. Sie fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare, wie sie es schon seit zwei Stunden tat. Rick Seal sah auf die Uhr die über dem Einwegspiegel hing, durch den er die schwarzhaarige Frau betrachtete. Er fragte sich, wer sie wohl war. Sie verweigerte jegliche Aussage, bis ihr Anwalt eintraf. Ihr Anwalt, den sie seit zwei Stunden vergeblich versuchten, zu erreichen. Der Polizist hatte seitdem mehrfach versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber da sie auch nicht über irgendwelche Fakten verfügten, waren all diese Versuche fruchtlos geblieben. Die Tür in seinem Rücken öffnete sich und Seal wandte sich um. Sofort erkannte er die lockigen braunen Haare seiner Kollegin Teresa Oak. Sie reichte ihm eine dünne Akte. „Lassen sie gerade durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen. Bisher kein Ergebnis. Dafür einen Treffer bei ihren Fingerabdrücken.“ Seal nahm die Akte an sich. „Reicht das nicht?“ „Nicht, wenn die Abdrücke nicht ihr gehören.“, Oak deutete auf die Akte und Seal öffnete sie. Ein junges, ernst blickendes Gesicht sah ihm entgegen. Ein Gesicht, das mit Sicherheit nicht ihrer Verdächtigen gehörte. Die Frau hatte rote Haare, kleine, zusammengekniffene Augen und eine schiefe Nase. Ihre Haut war unrein und sie hatte einen sichtbaren Unterbiss. Sie hatte absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Verdächtigen. Der Polizist löste den Blick von dem Foto und begann, sich den Rest der Seite durchzulesen. Als er den Namen sah, stockte er. „Melinda Ryke? Das muss ein Fehler sein.“ Er las weiter. Bei der Person in der Akte handelte es sich tatsächlich um die Melinda Ryke, die 2019 Präsidentin Walker erschossen hatte. Laut dem Ausdruck war sie 1997 geboren. Das würde bedeuten, sie wäre jetzt fast siebzig Jahre alt. „Nicht einmal mit plastischer Chirurgie könnte Ryke heute so jung sein. Selbst wenn sie ihre Exekution überlebt hätte.“ „Darum arbeiten wir gerade an Gesichtserkennung. Eli sagt, die Abdrücke sind zu klar umrissen. Er denkt, dass jemand die Abdrücke in ihre Fingerspitzen eingeritzt hat. Sind wahrscheinlich nicht Abdrücke sondern Narben. Wer immer dazu in der Lage ist.“ Das würde das Aussehen ihrer Fingerspitzen erklären. Sie waren dunkelrot und rau gewesen, als man ihr die Abdrücke abgenommen hatte. Gerade als Seal antworten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür ein zweites Mal. Ein junger uniformierter Mann stand im Rahmen. „Sir? Ich habe die Anwältin gerade erreicht. Sie sagt, sie kann nicht kommen. Sie hat einen anderen Fall.“ „Haben Sie gesagt, wer die Verdächtige ist?“, wollte Oak wissen. Der Uniformierte nickte. „Dr. Starfish vertritt Miranda Cobie, die Geiselnehmerin. Sie sagt, der Fall sei wichtiger.“ Seal horchte auf. Carrie Starfish war ihm nicht unbekannt, auch wenn ihr zweifelhafter Ruhm weniger darauf beruhte, dass sie eine gute Anwältin war, sondern darauf, dass sie es war, die bisher jedes Mitglied des Widerstandes, das je verhaftet worden war, vor Gericht vertreten hatte. „Wenn Starfish ihre Anwältin ist, ist wohl zumindest unser Verdacht bestätigt, dass unsere Melinda Ryke – oder wie auch immer sie wirklich heißt – wirklich die Schützin war.“, folgerte Seal. „Ich geh rein und unterhalte mich nochmal mit ihr.“ Der junge Mann nickte und verließ den Raum wieder. Seal ging durch die schmale Tür, die in den Verhörraum führte. Melinda Ryke, oder wie auch immer ihr wahrer Name lautete, schreckte auf und sah ihn mit dem selben ängstlichen Blick aus ihren großen Augen an, der ihm bereits das letzte mal aufgefallen war. „Haben Sie meine Anwältin erreicht?“ Seal ignorierte ihre Frage und setzte sich an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Er legte die Akte von Melinda Ryke auf den Tisch. „Setzen Sie sich.“ Melinda Ryke zögerte. Seal drehte den Kopf, bis er Augenkontakt herstellen konnte. Er sah sie ernst an, bis Ryke die Augen senkte und an den Tisch schlurfte. Zusammengekauert setzte sie sich dem Polizisten gegenüber auf den grauen Plastikstuhl. „Wir haben Ihre Fingerabrücke mit unserer Datenbank abgeglichen.“ Seal schob die Akte über den Tisch zu Ryke hinüber. Sie öffnete sie und las die erste Seite. „Laut unseren Akten gehören Ihre Fingerabdrücke zu Melinda Ryke, der Walker-Attentäterin.“ Die schwarzhaarige Frau hob ihre rechte Hand und begann, an einem Fingernagel zu knabbern. Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte sie: „Kann ich telefonieren?“ Seal zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schob es ihr über den Tisch zu. Vielleicht würde er so mehr über sie und Dystopia herausfinden. Sie hob es und wählte eine Nummer, dann betrachtete sie das Display einen Moment, bevor sie es schließlich ans Ohr legte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie anfing zu sprechen. „Mother? Ich bin's, Vier.“ Seal sah sie verwundert an. Warum stellte sie sich mit Vier vor? War das ihr Codename in der Organisation? „Genau, er sitzt grad vor mir. Okay.“ Sie sah auf und erneut bemerkte Seal ihre großen, braunen Augen. Sie war nicht schön, nicht einmal besonders hübsch, aber ihre Augen waren faszinierend. „Sie will mit Ihnen sprechen.“, erklärte sie. Seal griff nach dem Telefon und nahm es ans Ohr, ohne Ryke aus den Augen zu lassen. „Richard Seal, Kearney City Police Department, mit wem spreche ich bitte?“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang trocken und künstlich. Sie war elektronisch verzerrt, sodass diese Mother nicht anhand der Stimme identifiziert werden könnte. „Ich habe Melinda gesagt, sie soll Ihnen ein paar Fragen beantworten, danach werden Sie sie freilassen.“ Es klickte einmal in der Leitung, dann war der Anruf beendet. Seal warf noch einen Blick auf das Display. Das Handy hatte die gewählte Nummer gespeichert. Dann stand er auf. „Einen Moment bitte.“ Er öffnete die Tür zum Nebenraum und fand sich auf der anderen Seite des Einwegspiegels wieder. Er reichte Oak das Telefon. „Überprüfe bitte die Nummer für mich.“ „Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Oak, als sie es an sich nahm. „Dass Melinda meine Fragen beantworten soll und wir sie danach freilassen werden. Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kommt.“ „Wissen jetzt wer sie ist. Haben Ergebnis der Gesichtsanalyse.“ Oak reichte ihm eine andere Akte. Seal öffnete sie und sah ein Foto, das dieses Mal tatsächlich ihre Verdächtige zeigte. Sie trug eine beige Jacke und ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu einem engen Knoten gebunden. „Sie war bei der Armee?“, fragte Seal. Oak kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Seal bemerkte, wie der Stoff ihrer Jacke über seine Arme strich, als sie auf die Daten auf dem Dokument deutete. „Scharfschützeneinheit. Ausgetreten vor acht Jahren. Verschwunden vor fünf Jahren.“, fasste sie zusammen. „Allison Leonard.“, las Seal den Namen, der unter dem Foto stand. „Ich erinnere mich an den Fall. Sie war das erste Opfer einer längeren, ungeklärten Entführungsserie.“ Über die letzten Jahre hinweg waren immer wieder junge Frauen zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Jahren aus ihren Wohnungen verschwunden. Sie kannten sich untereinander nicht und es schien keinen Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen zu geben, außer dass fast alle von ihnen auf irgendeinem Gebiet herausragende Fähigkeiten besaßen. Niemand hätte daran gedacht, diese Fälle zu verbinden, wäre nicht in der Wohnung jedes Opfers ein Zettel hinterlassen worden, auf dem eine nicht zu entziffernde Unterschrift zu sehen gewesen war. Vor gerade einmal zwei Monaten hatte es wieder eine Entführung gegeben, die mit dem selben Täter in Verbindung gebracht worden war. Dieses mal war Emily Warden, eine hoch angesehene Angestellte der Hero Factory und außerdem die Schwester von Duncan Warden, verschwunden. Dass diese Entführungen offenbar von Dystopia organisiert waren, warf vor allem auf Wardens Verschwinden ein ganz neues Licht. Seal klappte die Akte zu. „Ich werde mich noch einmal mit ihr unterhalten.“ Als er den Raum wieder betrat, saß Melinda, oder Allison, wie sie wirklich hieß, noch immer am Tisch. Sie knabberte wieder an ihren Nägeln und sah ihn aus ihren großen Augen an. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, so zu tun, als wärst du Melinda Ryke.“, erklärte Seal, als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Nach einer kurzen Pause schob er ihr die neue Akte hin. „Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist.“ Allison sah ihn fragend an. Nach wenigen Sekunden grinste sie kurz schief. Sie griff nach der Akte und öffnete sie. „Sie verstehen das falsch.“, erklärte sie, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick hinein geworfen hatte. „Das bin nicht ich.“ „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, sich zu verstellen, Miss Leonard. Sie wurden vor fünf Jahren entführt. Oder sind selbst untergetaucht.“ „Nein!“, widersprach sie. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Dieser Körper gehörte tatsächlich einmal dieser Frau.“ Sie deutete auf die Akte. „Bis Mother die Wahrheit wieder zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.“ „Sie hat dich gefoltert. Sie hat dich dazu gebracht, zu glauben du wärst jemand anders, damit du gefügsam bist und alles tust, was Dystopia von dir will.“ „Sie hat mich zurück ins Leben geholt.“, erwiderte Leonard. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Seal konnte etwas in ihren Augen sehen. Als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte, dass sie gefoltert worden war, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment Schmerz wahrnehmen können, bevor sie ihn wieder zurückgedrängt hatte. Sie glaubte wirklich, was sie sagte. Er musste weiterhin versuchen, sie auf emotionaler Ebene anzusprechen, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. „Allison. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Woran erinnerst du dich?“ Leonard brach den Augenkontakt ab und blickte auf ihre Hände. „Was nötig war.“, flüsterte sie. Seal konnte Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Angst und Schmerz. „Nichts von dem war nötig.“, erklärte Seal. Er fühlte sich kurz vor einem Durchbruch. Es sah danach aus, als würde sie sich ihnen bald anvertrauen. Leonard sagte nichts, doch in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Erinnerung an die Qualen, die sie in den letzten Jahren wohl hatte durchleiden müssen wieder. Seal stand auf. Er hob seinen Stuhl an und setzte sich neben Leonard. Wenn er sie davon überzeugen könnte, ihm zu vertrauen, würde sie ihm alles über Dystopia erzählen. „Wir können dich beschützen, Allison.“ Ihr Blick schoss nach oben und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre Augen waren feucht, doch Seal sah noch etwas in ihnen. Zorn vielleicht. Wenn er gegen Dystopia gerichtet war, dann befand er sich noch immer auf dem richtigen Weg. „Melinda.“, zischte sie. Und nach einer kurzen Pause noch einmal: „Ich heiße Melinda.“ Seal zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich für den direkten Weg. „Du denkst, dein Name ist Melinda. Aber dein Name ist Allison Leonard. Du bist keine Mörderin. Du bist nur ein Opfer einer bösen Organisation.“ Leonard hob ihre rechte Hand und begann, an ihrem Daumennagel zu knabbern, während sie nachdachte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Scheibe zwischen dem Verhörraum und dem Beobachtungsraum, in dem sich Oak befand. Vermutlich hatte sie etwas neues herausgefunden, doch Seal wusste, dass er jetzt nicht heraus konnte. Er musste weitermachen, bevor all das Vertrauen, das er versuchte aufzubauen, wieder verschwunden war. Er machte eine knappe Geste in Richtung der Scheibe, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er mit ihr sprechen würde, sobald er konnte. „Wir können dir helfen.“ Er wandte sich wieder Leonard zu. Es klopfte noch einmal an der Scheibe, doch Seal ignorierte es. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Mir geht es auch ohne euch gut!“ Seal entschied, auf Angriff zu gehen. Er hob den Arm und legte ihn um Leonards Schultern. „Dir geht es nicht gut!“ Anstelle einer Antwort schoss ihre Hand vor und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Raus!“, fauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Seal verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hatte es versaut. Und Oak hatte ihn vermutlich warnen wollen. Deshalb hatte sie wohl an die Scheibe geklopft. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Wichtige Charaktere in der Reihenfolge, in der sie auftauchen. (Spoiler für die Geschichte) * Allison Leonard, AKA Melinda Ryke, Agentin von Dystopia * Rick Seal, Polizist in Kearney City * Teresa Oak, Polizistin in Kearney City * "Mother", Agent von Dystopia Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte